Benutzer Blog:FinchelWemma/Survival Guide zur Überbrücken von TWD-freier Sendezeiten (Teil 1/4)
Dies ist eine Zusammenstellung von Dingen, die mich persönlich als Titel und Inhalt interssiert haben. Falls ihr noch Ergänzung habt, dann hinterlasst sie hier oder auf der Facebook-Seite des Wikias. Über weitere Ideen von euch bedanke ich mich jetzt schon im Voraus. Alle Informationen zu den Filmen stammen von Moviepilot. Filme Die Vögel (1963) In einer Zoohandlung lernen sich die Millionärstochter Melanie Daniels und der Anwalt Mitch Brenner kennen. Mitch hat den Schalk im Nacken, was Melanie so sehr imponiert, dass sie ihn mit einem Besuch in seinem Heimatort, der Küstenstadt Bodega Bay, überrascht. Kaum angekommen, wird sie von einer Möwe attackiert und verletzt. Aber das ist nur der Anfang einer Reihe von unerklärlichen, immer aggressiver werdenden Angriffen durch Horden von Vögeln. 28 Days Later (2002) Bei einer Aktion militanter Tierschützer wird in London ein tödlicher, sich rasend schnell verbreitender Virus freigesetzt, der friedliche Menschen innerhalb von Sekunden in mörderische Bestien verwandelt. 28 Tage nach der Katastrophe machen sich vier Überlebende auf den Weg nach Manchester, wo eine kleine Armee-Einheit angeblich Herr der Lage sein soll. Die Reise durch das verwüstete Großbritannien erweist sich als überaus gefährlich. Auf der Militärbasis angekommen, müssen Jim, Selina, Hannah und Frank erkennen, dass das Schlimmste erst noch vor ihnen liegt. Zombie - Dawn Of The Dead (1978) In den USA herrscht nationaler Notstand. Eine bislang unbekannte Seuche lässt die Körper gerade Verstorbener wiederauferstehen. Die Untoten fallen wahllos über jeden Menschen her. Wer gebissen wird, wird selbst zum Zombie. Drei Männer und eine Frau fliehen vor der Invasion der Körperfresser und verschanzen sich in einem Supermarkt. Ein verzweifelter Kampf ums nackte Überleben beginnt… The Road (2009) Von der Welt, wie wir sie kennen, ist nichts als ein von Asche bedecktes Ödland übriggeblieben, auf dem sich die Überlebenden voller Furcht und Misstrauen begegnen. Der Nächste ist hier tatsächlich des nächsten Wolf und jegliche Hoffnung ist einer dumpfen Angst gewichen. Dies ist die Welt, die ein Vater und sein Sohn in "The Road" bereisen. Sie durchqueren mit einem Einkaufswagen, gefüllt mit ihrem letzten Hab und Gut, die Trümmer und Ruinen, möglichst bemüht, keinem Menschen zu begegnen. Die Ehefrau des Vaters hat den Wahnsinn der Welt nicht mehr ertragen können und hatte die beiden im Dunkel der Nacht verlassen. Was ihnen bleibt, ist die Hoffnung an die Küste zu gelangen, wo vielleicht irgendetwas anders ist. Der Vater wird seinen Sohn vor allen Gefahren schützen (u.a. marodierende Kannibalen), auch wenn das in letzter Konsequenz bedeutet, die Angreifer zu töten. Die Zeitmaschine (1960) London um 1900: George erfindet eine Zeitmaschine. Er macht sich auf die Reise in die Zukunft. Dabei erlebt er sämtliche Schreckensjahre des 20. Jahrhunderts. Er stoppt im Jahre 802.701. Die Erde ist wieder in ihren paradiesischen Urzustand zurückgekehrt. Bald stellt der Zeitreisende fest, daß die phlegmatischen Elois ein grausames Schicksal erwartet. Sie “müssen” sich den Morlocks opfern: grünhäutigen Menschenfressern, die unter der Erde leben und arbeiten. 28 Weeks Later (2007) Fortsetzung zu “28 Days Later”: In England gibt es seit sechs Monaten kein Leben mehr. Jetzt kommen die Amerikaner, um die Insel neu zu besiedeln. Doch irgendwie schafft es der Virus, sich von einem Überträger wieder nach England bringen zu lassen, wo die Epidemie jetzt von Neuem beginnt. Ein halbes Jahr ist vergangen, seit der tödliche Virus die britische Hauptinsel entvölkert hat. Die US-Armee gibt bekannt, dass der Kampf gegen die Infektion gewonnen wurde und nun mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen werden kann. Als die ersten Flüchtlinge zurückkehren, findet auch eine Familie wieder zusammen – doch eines der Mitglieder trägt unwissentlich ein tödliches Geheimnis in sich. Der Virus lebt! Und diesmal ist er gefährlicher denn je. World War Z (2013) In nicht allzu ferner Zukunft ist nicht mehr der Mensch des Menschen Wolf, es herrscht ein globaler Krieg der Menschen gegen Zombies: "World War Z". Abweichend von der Buchvorlage setzt die Handlung mit dem Ausbruch der Pandemie ein, nicht wie dort zehn Jahre danach: Ex-UN-Mitarbeiter Gerry Lane befindet sich mit seiner Familie gerade in Philadelphia, als die Hölle um sie herum losbricht. Was nach dem typischen Stau zur Rush Hour aussieht, entpuppt sich als Vorbote der Apokalypse. Horden von Untoten stürzen die Welt, wie Lane sie kannte, ins Chaos. Nur mit Glück gelingt ihm und seiner Familie die Flucht, doch kurz nach ihrer Rettung durch Lanes früheren Arbeitgeber wird ihm eine schwere Aufgabe auferlegt: Will Lane seine Familie dauerhaft in Sicherheit wissen, muss er seinen alten Job wieder annehmen und in einer riskanten Mission die Ursache der Katastrophe ergründen. Es ist ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit, denn die Infektion breitet sich rasend schnell aus… Das ist das Ende (2013) Seth Rogen und Jay Baruchel hängen in Das ist das Ende mit einer Horde Promis auf einer Party von James Franco ab, als draußen die Apokalypse vom Zaun bricht. Während sich manche Gäste bei den ersten Anzeichen des Weltuntergangs vom Acker machen, bleibt die Gruppe um Seth Rogen in James Francos Haus zurück und verbarrikadiert sich in den Tiefen der Promi-Villa. Dort müssen sie mit Dehydrierung, Hunger, Dreck, Dämonenheimsuchungen, Mutationen und Kannibalismus fertig werden. Gemeinsam mit jeder Menge Hollywood-Stars in diversen Gastauftritten versuchen sie, den Weltuntergang trotz all dieser Heimsuchungen heil zu überstehen, aber nicht alle Gast-Stars werden überleben. Der arme James Franco, so viel sei verraten, wird zumindest eine Pobacke an Danny McBride verlieren. The Day After Tomorrow (2004) Der Weltuntergang vollzieht sich nicht mit einem großen Knall, sondern mit einem Riss: Der Klimaforschers Jack Hall befindet sich gerade bei Bohrungen im Ewigen Eis der Antarktis, als ein Riss im Schelf einen gewaltigen Eiberg ablöst und tausende Kilometer entfernt gewaltige Überschwemmungen auslöst. Überall auf der Welt scheint das Wetter verrückt zu spielen: Während in Tokio Menschen von faustgroßen Hagelkörnern erschlagen werden, verwüsten Wirbelstürme die Westküste der USA. Doch die größte Hiobsbotschaft verkündet ein Kollege von Jack Hall, Professor Rapson. Demnach melden Messbojen im Nordatlantik einen massiven Temperatursturz. Und die schlimmsten Befürchtungen werden wahr: Der Golfstrom ist kollabiert! Das Ausbleiben der milden Strömungen hat zur Folge, dass Nordamerika eine neue Eiszeit droht. In New York hält sich gerade Jack Halls Sohn Sam zusammen mit Freunden wegen eines Schulwettbewerbs auf, als die Kältekatastrophe zuschlägt. Während er und seine Leute sich so gut es geht durchzuschlagen, kennt Jack nur sein Ziel: seinen Sohn zu retten, ehe es zu spät ist. 2012 (2009) 2009 erhalten die obersten Politiker der G8-Staaten die Nachricht, dass im Jahr 2012 die Erde untergehen wird, eine Tatsache, die anhand zahlreicher Forschungsergebnisse belegt ist. Sogleich ordnen die Regierungschefs den Bau von Archen an, mit denen genügend Menschen und Tiere gerettet werden können, um ein Fortbestehen der Menschheit zu sichern. Doch bei weitem nicht alle Menschen werden überleben – zumindest nicht der mittellose Teil der Bevölkerung. 2012 macht sich Jackson Curtis mit seinen Kindern zu einem Campingurlaub auf, der jedoch jäh unterbrochen wird, als Curtis per Zufall über die Forschungsarbeiten bezüglich des Weltunterganges stolpert. Nun beginnt ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, bei dem Curtis niemals die Hoffnung aufgibt, dass er sich und seiner Familie einen Platz auf einer Arche sichern kann. Survival Of The Dead (2009) Vor wenigen Tagen haben sich die Toten erhoben und die Erde überrannt. Die Gesellschaft ist dem Untergang geweiht, auch wenn das Militär noch versucht, die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Dessen ist sich auch der Gardist Sarge (Alan von Sprang) bewusst. Er lässt mit seinen Männern das Schlachtfeld eines längst verlorenen Kampfes hinter sich. Die Truppe schlägt sich alleine durch, bis sie eine kleine Insel vor der Küste von Delaware erreicht. Dort scheint das überhand nehmende Chaos bislang nicht durchgedrungen zu sein. Aber ihre Hoffnungen zerschlagen sich, denn die Insel ist nur ein kleineres Abbild des untergehenden Festlands. Umringt von den Horden lebender Toter stehen sich die Bewohner des Eiland in zwei Lagern gegenüber. Die O’Flynns auf der einen und die Muldoons auf der anderen Seite tragen ihre alte Familienfehde aus, ohne dass sie sich im Angesicht der Gefahr einigen könnten. Dabei vertreten die Parteien jeweils ganz eigene Ansichten darüber, wie sich die Lage meistern ließe. Patrick O’Flynn führt seine Familie als strenger Patriarch und glaubt, dass die lebenden Toten nur durch rücksichtslose Gewalt niedergeschlagen werden können. Sein Erzfeind Shamus Muldoon (Richard Fitzpatrick) dagegen sieht die Möglichkeit einer Heilung durch Umerziehung. Er verschont die Toten und hofft, sie so unter Kontrolle bringen zu können. Sarge und seine Truppe findet sich zwischen den Fronten wieder. Anfangs ist er noch bemüht, O’Flynns Tochter Janet (Kathleen Munroe) dabei zu unterstützen, einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Doch dann fällt Sarges langjähriger Mitstreiter einem Heckenschützen zum Opfer. Von da an kann Sarge sich dem Kampf nicht mehr entziehen. After Earth (2013) Im Jahr 1908 stürzte auf der Erde ein mysteriöses Raumschiff ab, was letztlich nicht nur bahnbrechende technische Erkenntnisse mit sich brachte, sondern auch katastrophale Folgen für die Umwelt hatte. Die Menschheit war daraufhin gezwungen, von der Erde zu fliehen. Die Überlebenden wurden umgesiedelt. Die Familie Skylar stieg zu einer der einflussreichsten Familien überhaupt auf. In After Earth treibt die Menschheit seit 1000 Jahren ohne einen Heimatplaneten ziellos durchs All. Als der legendäre General Cypher Raige und sein Sohn Kitai in einen Asteroidensturm geraten, stürzen sie mit ihrem Raumschiff ab und landen auf der Erde. Doch die Erde ist zu einem gefährlichen Ort geworden. Cypher wird bei der Bruchlandung schwer verletzt. Der 13-jährige Kitai muss nun einen Weg finden, ihn zu retten. Sein ganzes Leben träumte Kitai davon, in die Fußstapfen seines legendären Vaters zu treten. Jetzt erhält der Junge seine Chance. 4:44 Last Day On Earth (2011) Was würdest du tun, wenn du wüsstest, dass die Welt am nächsten Morgen um 4:44 Uhr untergehen wird? – In einem Apartment hoch über den Dächern New Yorks haben Skye und Cisco ihr Schicksal längst akzeptiert. Für die Malerin und den erfolgreichen Schauspieler zählt in dieser hoffnungslosen Situation nur noch eines: Sie wollen ihre letzten Stunden gemeinsam verbringen. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Angstzuständen und absoluter Glückseligkeit, versuchen sie ihren Alltag zu wahren und erwarten so den herannahenden Morgen… The Last Days (2013) Barcelona: Auf der Erde fallen immer mehr Menschen einer mysteriösen Epidemie zum Opfer. Jeder, der sein Haus verlässt, stirbt in wenigen Sekunden aufgrund einer seltsamen Panikattacke. Der junge Spanier Marc will dennoch nach seiner Freundin Julia suchen, doch ihn erwartet in der Stadt der Toten eine Reise in den Wahnsinn. The Cold Hour (2006) Unheimliche Viren lassen die Menschen zu Monstern mutieren. Eine kleine Gruppe von Überlebenden hat sich in einem unterirdischen Bunker verbarrikadiert und lebt von der Außenwelt völlig isoliert fern jeglichen Tageslichts. Ihr Tagesablauf wird bestimmt vom täglichen Kampf ums Überleben. Sie verlassen niemals das Gebäude und verharren wachsam im Neonlicht ihrer kleinen abgeschotteten Welt. Belagert von verseuchten Mutanten leben sie in den bröckelnden Mauern des unterirdischen Komplexes in ständiger Angst um ihr Leben. Als die Nahrungsvorräte knapp werden, muss ein Teil der Gruppe das abgesicherte Gebiet verlassen, um Vorräte, Medikamente und Munition zu besorgen. Zusammen starten sie einen Ausbruchsversuch und stellen sich dem unheimlichen Feind. Doch in den Tiefen des Bunkers lauert noch etwas weitaus Gefährlicheres, unfassbar Grauenvolles. Colin - Die Reise des Zombies (2008) Colin wird von einem Zombie angefallen. Er überlebt die Attacke und mutiert nun zusehends selbst zum Zombie. Eine urbane Odyssee beginnt, Colin ist auf der Suche nach Nahrung. “Colin” ist mehr eine Versinnbildlichung des menschlichen Charakters als ein typischer Zombie-Splatter. Der Regisseur arbeitet nahezu ausschließlich mit Sound und visuellen Effekten. Anfangs ist Colin noch von moralischen Grundsätzen geplagt, doch mit fortschreitendem Zombie-Sein wird auch das weniger. Rise Of The Undead (2005) Die Apokalypse ist da. Sieben junge Leute entgehen einem Feuersturm, der die Stadt verschlungen hat. Sie suchen Unterschlupf in einem verlassenen Militärkomplex. Doch schon bald müssen sie erkennen, dass sie nicht alleine sind. Etwas Unheimliches schleicht sich an die Gruppe heran und holt sich einen nach dem anderen… Zombiegeddon (2003) Die beiden extrem korrupten und übermäßig unmoralischen Polizisten Cage und Jeff Jackson befinden sich plötzlich im Kampf gegen Zombies, die die Erde überrennen. Mutig beginnen sie damit, den Untoten in den Arsch zu treten. Allerdings ist der Kampf gegen die fiese Höllenbrut nicht einfach… Play Dead (2011) Ein Kurzfilm der die Zombie-Apocalypse mal anders erzählt, nämlich aus der Sicht einer Hundemeute in Miami, die sich – immun gegen die Seuche – zusammenschließt um den Horror zu überleben. Deadlands: The Rising (2006) Eine biochemische Waffe explodiert, was zur Folge hat, dass die Toten wieder auf der Erde wandeln. Gerade einmal fünf Menschen überleben die Katastrophe. Nun müssen sie sich gegen Horden mordgieriger Zombies verteidigen. Eiszeit - New York 2012 (2011) Ein Vulkanausbruch auf Island löst einen riesigen Gletscher, der in einem unaufhaltsamen Kollisionskurs auf die Ost-Küste der USA zutreibt. Klimatologe Bill Hart (Patrick Labyorteaux) sieht den Beginn einer neuen Eiszeit voraus, doch niemand will ihm glauben. Da Bills Frau Teri und Tochter Julia sich mitten in der Gefahrenzone New York befindet, beginnt Bill einen gefahrvollen Wettlauf gegen den größten Feind des Menschen: Die Natur. 2012 Armageddon (2007) In diesem epischen Film über den Glauben im Angesicht der Zerstörung suchen eine Mutter und ein Vater nach ihrem einzigen Kind, während sich ein gigantischer Asteroid der Erde nähert und eine Serie apokalyptischer Ereignisse auslöst. Left Behind (2014) Es ist das Ende der Welt wie wir es kennen: Das Armageddon, wie es in der Bibel vorhergesagt wurde. Während die wahren Christus-Gläubigen verschont werden, sehen sich alle anderen mit den zerstörten Resten einer Welt konfrontiert, in welcher der Anti-Christ die Macht an sich reißt. Dieser zeigt sich in der Verkleidung eines eloquenten Römers, dem Politiker Nicolae Jetty Carpathia. Der Journalist Cameron ‘Buck’ Williams und Pilot Rayford Steele schließen sich in zusammen, um im Widerstand gegen den Bösewicht zu kämpfen. Dafür gründen sie die Untergrund-Bewegung ‘Tribulation Force. TV Serien Real Humans - Echte Menschen Da ich nicht zu viel Spoilern möchte mit der Geschichte, die in der TV Serie passiert, gebe ich euch einen kleinen Trailer an die Hand. Wer die Serie schauen möchte. Aktuell läuft auf Arte leider die zweite Staffel immer donnerstags um 21 Uhr. Wer die erste Staffel schauen möchte, kann sich die DVD (oder BluRay, falls es die gibt) holen oder mal auf Streamingangebote wie WatchEver schauen. Bücher und Comics The Walking Dead Comic-Reihe Wie lange ist es her, dass wir uns wirklich anstrengen mussten, um etwas zu bekommen, dass wir wollten? Wie lange ist es her, dass wir etwas wollten, dass wir wirklich brauchten? Die Welt, die wir kannten, ist Vergangenheit. Die Welt des Kommerzes und der Dekadenz ist einer Welt der Verantwortung und des Überlebens gewichen. Eine Epidemie apokalyptischen Ausmaßes lässt rund um den Globus die Toten auferstehen um sich an den Lebenden schadlos zu halten. Nach ein paar Wochen ist die Gesellschaft am Ende. Es gibt keine Regierung mehr. Keinen Supermarkt. Kein Internet. Kein Kabelfernsehen. In einer Welt, die von Untoten regiert wird, sind wir gezwungen, endlich unser Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Als die Zombies die Welt auffrassen Los Angeles, 2064. Die Toten sind wieder da. Sie wollen nicht die thumbWeltherrschaft. Sie wollen niemanden fressen. Sie wollen nicht mal dein Gehirn. Sie wollen nur ... etwas Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Lieblingsserie im Fernsehen. Wenn aber der Geruch nach vermoderndem Mensch, die gelegentlich herumliegenden Einzelteile oder einfach Großvaters Einmischung in das Familienleben nach seinem Tod doch einmal zu viel werden sollte, ruft man die Zombiejäger. Sie sind illegal. Sie sind teuer. Sie haben seltsame Umgangsformen. Aber sie beseitigen nicht nur Zombies, sondern besorgen auch welche – als billige Arbeitskräfte oder aus, nun ja, intimeren Gründen. "Als die Zombies die Welt auffrassen" ist eine bitterböse Persiflage auf das Genre und gleichzeitig eine Satire, die zeigt, dass nur ein Wesen noch dümmer ist als ein hirnloser Zombie: der Mensch. From Hell thumb|left|180pxDie Autoren haben sich dafür entschieden, ihre Version der Geschichte auf der höchst umstrittenen Theorie von Stephen Knight aufzubauen: Dieser zufolge wurden die Ripper-Morde von dem königlich-britischen Chirurgen William Gull im Auftrag der Krone verübt; Anlass war demnach die Ehe zwischen Albert Victor, Herzog von Clarence (Prinz Edward) und Annie Crook, einer Frau niederen Standes, sowie die daraus entstandene Tochter Alice, welche als Erbprinzessin weitreichende Ansprüche der Königsfamilie gegenüber hätte, was Königing Victoria zu vermeiden trachtet. Der Comic schildert parallel das Leben der Mordopfer, die Vorgehensweise des Täters sowie die Bemühungen des mit der Lösung des Falls beauftragten Frederick Abberline. Eine zentrale Rolle spielen weiterhin die Londoner Bauten des Architekten Nicholas Hawksmoor, eine Freimaurer-Verschwörung sowie archaische Symbole, Weihestätten und magisches Denken; der Täter, Gull, führt nicht nur einen Auftrag der Königin Victoria aus, sondern arrangiert die Morde zu einem magischen Ritual, das ihm die Überwindung zeitlicher und räumlicher Schranken gestattet und seiner Ansicht nach das 20. Jahrhundert einläutet. The Surrogates 2054. In einer nicht allzu fernen Zukunft hat das menschliche Miteinander vor der künstlich simulierten Welt der Computerwirklichkeit kapituliert. Neue Entwicklungen in der virtueller Realität und Robotik haben zu einer Revolution in der Verbraucher-Technologie geführt: Die Surrogaten, menschenähnliche Roboter, durch die ihre Besitzer mit der Außenwelt interagieren können, ohne jemals die Sicherheit der eigenen vier Wände verlassen zu müssen. Hades-Syndrom Carthago Ich bin Legende Nach dem Ende Stunde Null That's Not Your Mommy Anymore: A Zombie Tale Untot: Dämmerung Computerspiele The Last Of Us (2013) Wir schreiben das Jahr 2033: Vor ca. 20 Jahren starben Milliarden Menschen durch eine Pandemie, die durch einen mutierten Pilz (Ophiocordyceps unilateralis) ausgelöst wurde. Der Texaner Joel hat überlebt. Er durchstreift die postapokalyptische Umgebung, um die 14-jährige Ellie aus einer vom Militär überwachten Quarantänezone zu einer Widerstandsgruppe zu bringen. Sie müssen sich fortan gegen mutierte, zombieähnliche Wesen, aber auch gegen nichtinfizierte, brutale Plünderer zur Wehr setzen, die es nicht nur auf ihre Waffen und Ressourcen, sondern auch auf ihr Leben abgesehen haben. Das Spiel hat mehrer DLCs. Im Februar kam der Story DLC "Left Behind" heraus. Mittlerweile schreibt die Tochterfirma von Sony Pictures an einem Drehbuch zu einer Live-Action-Verfilmung des Spieles. Regisseur und Hauptdarsteller stehen aktuell noch nicht fest. Man rechnet damit, dass der Film wahrscheinlich 2015 erscheinen wird. Fest steht bis jetzt, dass der Film die Story des Spieles erzählen wird. Let's Play zum Reinschnuppern: *Sarazar (Spiel beendet) Fallout-Reihe Die Reihe begann im Jahr 1997. Interplay und Black Isle Studios schickten uns damals das erste Mal in eine postapokalyptische Welt, die sich in einem Mix aus Hightech und 50er Jahre Stil befand. Als Bewohner müssen wir unseren Schutzbunker und dessen Bewohner schützen. Dabei ziehen wir raus in die Endzeitwelt und bestreiten dabei rundenweise unsere Kämpfe. Des Weiteren treffen wir auf Mutanten und Überlebenden. Enslaved: Odyssey to the West 150 Jahre in der Zukunft hat die Erde die Menschheit schon fast vergessen. Die Natur hat die Großstädte zurückerobert. Aus diesem Grund ist die Welt farbenfroher als in manch anderen Endzeit-Settings. Man spielt den wortkargen Muskelprotz Monkey. Begleitet wird Monkey vom zierlichen Trip. Zusammen bahnen sich die Beiden einen Weg nach Westen. Und wie jeder sich denken kann, wird aus einer Zwangsgemeinschaft eine Freundschaft. Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern: *Sgt Rumpel (Spiel beendet) Metro 2033 Wir sind der junge Artjom, ein Überlebender des Atomkriegs, der wie viele andere auch, in den Tunneln der Moskauer U-Bahn lebt. Tief unter der Erde sind wir vor der Strahlung geschützt, dafür trachten uns hier Banden, Faschisten und sogar Monster nach dem Leben. Rage Aus Angst vor der globalen Auslöschung durch einen auf die Erde zusteuernden massiven Asteroiden, stehen die Regierungen dieser Welt vor der erbarmungslosen Aufgabe, das Überleben der Menschheit zu sichern. Wegen zu wenigen Alternativen, sind Überlebenskapseln mit ausgewählten Menschen tief in der Erde vergraben. Sie sind einer der Auserwählten Mitglieder dieser modernen Archen und betreten das RAGE Universum, als Sie plötzlich allein auf der Erdoberfläche auftauchen. Alleingelassen müssen Sie ums Überleben kämpfen in einer Welt, die Sie lieber Tod als lebendig hätte. RAGE vereint mitreißende Handlung mit atemberaubender Action. Let's Play zum Reinschnuppern: *Madeye (Veröffentlichung auf Kanal von Sgt Rumpel) (Spie beendet) The Walking Dead - Season One, 400 Days und Season Two von TTG Season One Zu Beginn der Zombieapokalypse rettet Lee die junge Clementine und schließt sich anderen Überlebenden in Macon, Georgia, an, um sich vor den Horden der sogenannten „Beißer“ zu schützen. Nachdem sie ein Motel gesichert haben, geht für die Überlebenden die Nahrung zur Neige. Sie beschließen ein Angebot der St. Johns auf einem nahe gelegenen Molkereibetrieb anzunehmen. Bald finden sie heraus, dass die St. Johns zu Kannibalen geworden sind, um sich am Leben zu erhalten, und flüchten, bevor der Hof von den Beißern überrannt wird. Als Banditen und Beißer das Motel angreifen, ist die Gruppe gezwungen, ohne ihre Vorräte zu fliehen, was zu Spannungen in der Gruppe führt. Kenny muss damit umgehen, dass sein Sohn Duck von einem Beißer gebissen wurde. Die Gruppe findet einen betriebsfähigen Zug und fährt in Richtung Savannah, wo Clementine hofft, ihre Eltern zu finden. Die Überlebenden finden Savannah voller Beißer vor. Nachdem sie ein Boot gefunden haben, machen sie Pläne, Vorräte aus der Crawford-Gemeinschaft sicherzustellen, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass auch diese von Beißern überrannt wurde. Clementine wird von einem mysteriösen Mann entführt und Lee wird von einem Beißer gebissen, so dass ihm nur noch wenig Zeit bleibt, um sie zu retten. Lee und die anderen Überlebenden machen sich auf in Richtung eines Hotels, wo der Mann Clementine gefangenhält. Als die Gruppe getrennt wird, geht Lee alleine weiter. Der Mann im Hotel hegt einen Groll gegen Lee, da dieser indirekt für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich ist, aber Lee überwältigt ihn und rettet Clementine. Kurz bevor Lee sich verwandelt, stellt er sicher, dass Clementine in Sicherheit ist. 400 Days (DLC) 400 Days erzählt die Geschichte der fünf neuen Charaktere Bonnie, Russell, Sheil, Vince und Wyatt. Es spielt zur gleichen Zeit wie die ersten fünf Episoden bei einem Fernfahrerlokal in Georgia. Season Two Zwei Jahre später ist Clementine mit Christa unterwegs. Als sie im Wald von Banditen bedroht werden, werden sie voneinander getrennt. Während Clementine versucht alleine zu überleben, trifft sie auf eine neue Gruppe von Überlebenden, die sich in einer Hütte im Wald aufhalten. Die Gruppe ist gezwungen in den Wald zu fliehen als die Hütte von Carver besucht wird. Auf der Suche nach einer neuen Unterkunft findet Clementine jemanden aus ihrer Vergangenheit wieder. Später wird die Gruppe durch Carver geschnappt werden, muss Clementine durch Ablenkungen es schaffen mit der Gruppe zu fliehen. Bei dem Angriff werden sie vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt, wobei Clementine eine nicht ganz so einfache Verbindung mit Jane eingeht. Auf der Suche nach Sarah gehen sie in Richtung der Civil War Ruinen. Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern: Die Links stehen in einem Beitrag auf der TWD Wikia Facebook-Seite. The Walking Dead - Survival Instinct Survival Instinct erzählt ein wenig den Beginn der Apokalypse wie in Daryl Dixon erlebt hat. Gemeinsam mit anderen Leuten macht er sich auf den Weg um nach seinem Brüder Merle Dixon zu suchen und dann gemeinsam zu fliehen. Doch manchmal kommt alles anders. Let's Play zum Reinschnuppern: *PietSmiet (Spieler Dr. Jay) (Spiel beendet) I Am Alive "I Am Alive" ist ein Survival-Horror-Spiel aus der Third-Person-View, welches von Darkworks und Ubisoft Shanghai entwickelt und von Ubisoft veröffentlicht wurde. Das Spiel wurde am 4. April 2012 in dem thumb|300pxPlaystation Network veröffentlicht und ist ab 16 Jahren freigegeben. Ein Jahr nach einer weltweiten Katastrophe, bei der ein Großteil der Menschheit ausgelöscht wurde, kämpft ein Mann in einer verfallenden Stadt um sein Überleben, während er nach seiner verschollenen Tochter und Frau sucht. In dieser postapokalyptischen Geschichte gibt es keine übernatürlichen Gefahren, nur einen einfachen Mann, der mit einer verfallenden und gefährlichen Welt sowie den dunkelsten Seiten der Menschen konfrontiert wird. Können sie sich ihre Menschlichkeit bewahren und Fremden helfen oder sind sie bereit, um andere zu opfern, um selbst zu überleben? Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern: *Trashtazmanis Trash Test (Achtung: Nur 2 Parts) *Sarazar (Spiel beendet) Mirror's Edge Schauplatz des Spiels ist eine konformistisch-dystopische Stadt, in der Kommunikation und Informationsfluss von einem totalitären Regime überwacht werden. Für die Übermittlung von Informationen, die der Überwachung der Regierung entgehen sollen, werden deshalb so genannte Runner (dt. Bote, Läufer), zu denen auch die Protagonistin Faith gehört, beauftragt. Als in der Stadt ein populärer Politiker ermordet wird, geraten Faith und ihre Schwester Kate ins Fadenkreuz der Polizei. Während Kate verhaftet wird, gelingt der Protagonistin Faith die Flucht. Im Verlauf der Geschichte versucht sie die Umstände zu entwirren und ihre Schwester zu entlasten. Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern: *Hijuga (Spiel beendet) *SchaffiGames (aktuell noch im Spiel) Mirror's Edge 2 ist in Entwicklung. Einen ersten Einblick in das Spiel bekam man am 09.06.2014 auf der E3 in Amerika. Left For Dead Die vier Überlebenden Francis, Zoey, Louis und Bill versuchen aus einer mit Zombies überfüllten Stadt zu fliehen, wobei sie je nach Szenario in andere Gebiete vordringen. Dabei werden sie von sogenannten Infizierten angegriffen. Je nach Gesundheitszustand werden durch den AI-Director (oder auch durch Interaktion der Spieler mit der Umgebung) Angriffe durch die Horde ausgelöst. Hierbei greifen die Infizierten aus allen erdenklichen Richtungen in großer Zahl an. In den Levels finden sich in Form von Graffities und Aushängen Einblicke in die Hintergrundgeschichte. Die Reise der Überlebenden ist in so genannte Kampagnen unterteilt, die aus mehreren Karten bestehen. Sie haben jeweils einen Zielort, an dem die Rettung wartet. Diese misslingt aber immer wieder, da beispielsweise die Rettungsperson infiziert ist. Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern: *Sgt Rumpel (Spiel beendet) Left For Dead 2 Wie schon im ersten Teil bricht in der Fortsetzung eine Krankheit namens green flu (dt.: grüne Grippe) aus, durch die Menschen zu Infizierten mutieren. "Left 4 Dead 2" spielt eine Woche nach den Ereignissen aus Teil 1, also „drei Wochen nach der ersten Infektion“. Wie im Intro zu sehen, versuchen die vier Überlebenden Coach, Ellis, Nick und Rochelle, eine Evakuierungsstation zu erreichen, um von dort aus mit Helikoptern aus dem verseuchten Gebiet geflogen zu werden. Allerdings verpassen sie das Militär knapp und müssen sich aus eigener Kraft aus der Stadt retten. Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern: *Sgt Rumpel (Spiel beendet) Dead Island Der Spieler, dessen Charakter am Anfang des Spiels aus einer Auswahl von vier möglichen Kandidaten (alle mit verschiedenen Biografien und Fähigkeiten) ausgewählt wird, befindet sich auf der fiktiven Urlaubsinsel Banoi in Papua-Neuguinea auf einer Party, als eine Zombie-Epidemie ausbricht. Das Spiel beginnt am Morgen darauf im eigenen Hotelzimmer, in dem der Charakter schließlich aufwacht und ein verlassenes, verwüstetes Hotel vorfindet. Nun muss er sich einen Weg durch Horden von in Zombies verwandelte, ehemalige Urlaubsgäste und Inselpersonal kämpfen. Zu Beginn erscheinen diese noch einigermaßen humanoid mit der Zeit zeigen sie jedoch immer mehr Mutationen und erinnern mehr und mehr an Monster als an Menschen. Die vier Hauptfiguren stellen sich dabei als immun gegen das Zombievirus heraus. Häufig trifft der Spieler auf weitere Überlebende, die dem Spieler verschiedensten Aufgaben erteilen, wie beispielsweise vermisste Angehörige, Medikamente oder Nahrungsmittel zu finden. Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern: *Sgt Rumpel (erst ab Folge 9 des LPT; Spiel beendet) *Sarazar (Spiel beendet) Dead Island Riptide Nachdem die Überlebenden die Insel Banoi verlassen haben, landen sie mit dem Hubschrauber auf einem Militärschiff. Dort werden sie vom Militär gefangen genommen. Kurz darauf wird das Schiff von einem Sturm heimgesucht und plötzlich bricht das tödliche Virus auch auf dem Schiff aus und die Apokalypse startet von neuem. Später strandet das Schiff auf der Insel Palanai. Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern. *Sgt Rumpel (Spiel beendet) Nether Nach dem regelrechten Zombie-Hype haben die Fleischfresser auch mal Sendepause. Der Survival-Sandbox-Shooter Nether bedient sich tödlichen Kreaturen, die dem Spieler das Überleben erschweren. Die schwarzen Viecher reagiern auf Geräusche und können kaum abgehängt werden, wenn sie den Spieler verfolgen. Nether soll eine persistente Welt anbieten, in dem Handlungen oder aufgebaute Häuser die post-apokalyptische Welt permanent verändern. Gut organisierte Gruppen können dementsprechend über Wochen hinweg ein Hochhaus besetzen, dass ihnen permanenten Schutz bietet. Anders als in DayZ spielt Nether in der Innenstadt einer Metropolregion - mit Hochhäusern. Insgesamt können sich bis zu 64 Spieler in der Stadt aufhalten. Für dedizierte Server ist auch ein Hardcore-Modus angedacht, in dem der Tod das Aus für den Charakter darstellt. Ohne Hardcore-Modus bleiben die Erfahrungspunkte und Teile des Inventars erhalten. Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern: *Sgt Rumpel (aktuell insgesamt 13 Folgen) Afterfall: Insanity Man schrieb das Jahr 2032. Die Menschen versteckten sich vor dem dritten Weltkrieg, der schon Jahre zuvor gewütet hatte. Die gesamte Oberfläche wurde in einem einzigen Chaos, in Verwüstung und Verzweiflung hinterlassen. Keiner traut sich noch an diese, so meiden vor allem die es, die hinter den Toren von Glory ihren Schutz gefunden haben. Mit der Zeit jedoch passieren im Untergrund Dinge, mit denen keiner wirklich gerechnet hat. Ihr schlüpft in die Rolle des Psychiaters Tokaj, welcher sich durch den Untergrund schlägt und nach Antworten sucht. Er begegnet durchgedrehten Psychopathen, ebenso wie auch Mutanten. Als jedoch seine noch normale Freundin Karolina den Untergrund verlässt, um sich auf den Weg zur Oberfläche zu machen, folgt dieser ihr. Und was er an der Oberfläche zu sehen bekommt, verheißt nichts schönes. Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern: *Sgt Rumpel (Spiel beendet) DayZ Der Spieler startet an einem Strandabschnitt in dem fiktiven post-sowjetischen Staat Chernarus (Tschernarussland), dessen Bewohner von einer ungeklärten Viruserkrankung in Zombies verwandelt wurden. Als Überlebender muss sich der Spieler unbewaffnet, mit wenig Vorräten versehen ins Landesinnere vorkämpfen, um Wasser, Nahrung, Waffen, Munition, Survival-Ausrüstung und Medikamente zu finden. Dabei trifft er einerseits auf Zombies und andererseits auf weitere Überlebende. Letztere werden wie der Spieler selbst von anderen Mitspielern gesteuert und können somit sowohl freundlich als auch feindlich gesinnt sein. Mit freundlichen Charakteren kann man sich verbünden; von Banditen wird man überfallen und ausgeraubt. Dieser Umstand erfordert taktisches, vorausschauendes und umsichtiges Vorgehen, wodurch sich eine eigene Spannung und Stimmung entfaltet. Let's Plays zum Reinschnuppern: *Sarazar *Slaymassive Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag